Ark 11 Episode 9: The Lion's Den
Eleanoire escapes the captivity of the Yakuza long enough to get to her apartment and gather some things... As well as have another run in with the mysterious thug known as Mufasa. 'Participants' Eleanoire Langolier , "Mufasa" 'The Lion's Den ' Repulsive: Murred as she entered her old appartment, yelling at the top of her voice. "Get the fuck out of my home!" Almost growling, pointing towards the exit. Her nicely furnished appartment having been ransacked, two old men using it for lodging. She pushed there shopping carts out into the hall along with some of there belongings, waiting for them to move there asses before letting out a dissapointed sigh. She knew the place would of been robbed in her absense and lack of front door, but she didn't think it would of been this bad. Her TV and game consoles, sterio system and other valuables all gone. She pulled out the draws from under the bed and began pulling out some of her clothes, roughly stuffing them into her back pack along with some other essentials, soap, shower gel, tooth brush and such. She pondered for a second, crawling over to the back of her bed and pulling up the corner of her matress, a small smile appearing on her lips as her stash hadn't been found, pulling out a rather large bag of weed, pushing it also into her back pack. It had been several days since she'd had a smoke, so she was rather on edge and grumpy, the smallest of things setting her off. She looked over her appartment, the posters were falling off, there was litter everywhere, seeing no point in cleaning as she wouldn't be returning any time soon she settled herself onto the couch, the sound of wheels from the old mens shopping carts moving down the halls easing her frustration. Diversity: Mufasa had eyes on Eleanoire ever since they had their… encounter. He was giving her time to make a thoughtful decision, but alas he didn’t really need to. He’d heard of her being captured by Tasanagi after all and for a moment he thought Eleanoire would surely be dead. But in the morning he’d heard word from one of his street soldiers who’d told him Eleanoire had been spotted going towards her old apartment. It was time for Mufasa to pay a visit… As he crawled the steps and headed towards her apartment, a small group of burly men waited downstairs, looking to be lounging and talking amongst themselves. But instead they were keeping an eye out for anyone suspicious and guarding the ratty complex while Mufasa went to work. His Converses were quiet along the hallway as he passed two old men huddling in the hall eating a bag of Cheetos and shying away from Mufasa as the tall, powerful black man moved along. Mufasa stood about 6’4, a man built of obvious heavy musculature beneath a dark burnt sienna layer of scar-laden skin. His lower arms from his elbows to his fingertips were almost one hundred percent covered in scars, making one wonder what kind of wound would cause it. His button-up shirt hung open over his firm abdomen and the hardened planes of his chest, the greatest contrast of his silver fanged necklace hanging around his neck. He wore simple dark jeans and a belt holding them up, his callous fingers dragging along his goatee and the bit of stubble growing along his angular jawline. “Knock knock.” A familiar, deep voice rumbled from the doorway as Mufasa turned into her apartment. He leaned into the archway, kicking one foot up and in front of the other with the toe to the floor, his hands dropping to his pocket. Dark visceral brown eyes locked onto her as she was apparently fixing her room up. He also took in the collar around her neck. A low, masculine murmur rolled in his throat as he bit back a smirk from overcoming his full bow-shaped lips as he glanced over to the rest of her place. “How are you doing, little squirrel?” He said as his eyes remained away from her and studying her apartment as if he was only halfway interested though that was far from the truth. Repulsive: Hearing someone pace the oposit direction that towards the exit down the hall, her eyes quickly turned towards the door, her shoulders falling back at the sight of who it was. She was tired of people popping up and being able to track her, it was like she had a chip in her or something. "I'm not in the mood for you or your job offer, I have more important things to be dealing with right now!" Her frustration obviously showing, she had been kicked out of her now ransacked appartment, forced to live with the homeless, and now stripped of her dignety, being kept as a pet. She lit a cigerette before tossing the empty packet someone on the ground, letting it murge into the background with the rest of the litter everywhere. Knowing she'd spend alot of time in that hotel room cooped up by herself she packed a couple of entertainment devices, her DS etc, also picking up her phone charger. "I have not had the time to think about your request, nor do I want to.." Looking around him to see if anyone was behind him before sitting back down again, relaxing once more onto the couch, almost as if waiting for him to leave. Curiosity getting the better of her. "How did you find me? And how did you find me a couple weeks ago?" Diversity: Mufasa watched her frustration come clean across her features. Revealing itself- she was having a harder time than she wanted to openly admit. She must be hating her circumstances, and yet she still didn’t want to let him in. /Cute/. The man rolled his shoulders in a broad shrug, his head giving a simple side to side shake. “Calm down squirrel, I’m not here to hassle you. You’ve been through some shit- I can tell.” His words sounded compassionate but his voice seemed to portray a simplicity that made someone wonder if he did care or if he didn’t. Once she sat down he’d begin inwards as if automatically invited. His long strides made him cross her small apartment in very few steps, bringing him to sit on the couch. He had to bend his knees up to keep his feet from stretching out over her own as he leaned forward a bit. His eyes briefly flitted to his watch before he looked back up at her now with a crooked smile. “I never lost you kid.” He answered honestly. He’s known where she was at the whole time. Could he have saved her from Tasanagi’s collaring? Or did he let it happen because he wanted to see it go through, to see it play out? Was that his way of punishing her for denying him an immediate answer? One could think of countless things that could be true but Mufasa was- in the end- too much of a mystery still to be sure of anything. “I have eyes all over these streets. Most don’t pay attention in these parts, but /I/ do.” He tilted his head down, his eyes drifting from her eyes slowly down her face to the collar. “I’d be insulting if I said it looked good on you.” Mufasa said in a sudden wind of utter coldness. For a brief moment one might ponder how atrocious this creature could be. But he picked his eyes back up. “But what it’s going to do to you, breaking your stubborn little sliver of pride and dignity, won’t look too good.” Mufasa cleared his throat. “You know that though. That’s why you’re here, scrounging up your shit so you can hopefully pass the time feeling a little like you’re at home. Hm?” He chuckled and the sound was rather wicked and the bass rumble of it in his chest almost made the couch vibrate around him. Was he even human? He almost seemed like a dark-skinned demon coming to make a deal. “Let’s get to happier topics though. Hurry up and pack, I want to take you out.” Repulsive: She clenched her fists lightly , watching him make his way across the room and sit himself down, making himself at home without an invite. She exhaled threw her nose, riminding herself that she didn't live here anymore, it wasn't hers, and was up for grabs to anyone. The reminder calming her for a short while. She continued to place random objects into her bag, things that probably didn't mean much to anyone else but did to her, more sentimental value than anything, such as pictures and the odd stuffed animal, childish she knew, but she didn't care overly for his opinion in her current mood. She listerned without a word for a while, before turning to look over her shoulder at him with a glare, his almost patronising tone slowly tipping her further and further over the edge. "What do you want? WHY are you going to such efforts to follow me around.." Pulling the bag over her shoulder and onto her back, the backpack making her look almost child like, it being way to big for her figure. As he commented on her collar, her hand quickly lifted so her finger tips brushed against the front of it. She hated it, she managed to get the chain off so she could leave, but there was no hope in getting the lock off of the collar. She picked up a scarf and wrapped it around her throat, almost deniying it to herself that it existed. "5 more months and it will be gone, I like to think of it as a fashion accessory." Her sarcastic tone making it clear she was lying. Her fists clammed up again, almost wanting to lash out and hit him , his assumptions as if he knew what was going on in her life and in her head, trying to put her emotions into words. She had met him once and he was trying to tell her how she felt. She headed towards the empty door frame. "WE arn't going anywhere, I am going ....Home." Having to think about it for a minute, where she was staying was definatly not a place to be called home. Diversity: Mufasa rose from the sofa as she puffed up and prepared her fists. /Do it/, he thought. But she didn’t- but she would. He was playing upon her rage, and yet he appeared to only be playing nice. In two long, determined strides he came in front of her and blocked her exit. He towered over her as he stared down at the shorter, plump young woman and he pressed his hands against the frame of the doorway. “Home? You should be a comedian with that sense of humor.” He spat coldly, but his lips curled up on one side in a crooked grin as he loomed hauntingly closer. He took a step towards her, a predator that would back her into a corner if he had to. What was he doing? Mufasa sneered. “You’re going with me, one way or another. So you better put those little fists up and hit me. I don’t want to see you turn into a little submissive bitch like that blue-haired cunt from the papers.” His words were vicious and bitter, his eyes piercing and icy as he took another step closer, blocking her way out. “I know you’re afraid, I’m a big man. You know if I wanted to, I could snap your neck. In the same strength, I could break that collar right off of your throat and take you into my protection. I could keep you safe from all the hungry bastards out there looking for that sweet spot between your legs, that vulnerability, and at the same time if I wanted to, right now, I could spread you open and take it for myself like the territorial thief I am.” Mufasa was a frightening man to encounter, especially when he really let his true nature show. He was not merciful to many, only to those who had use to him. And this one- she would be his prodigy or she’d be walking into another prison sentence as soon as Tasanagi set her free. He could give her a good lifestyle, but at once, she could become the frail sex doll for a pack of vicious half-machine thugs. His eyes stung forth, shot into her as he would make a move that he knew would light her fire like a match to gasoline. His arm shot forward and if she didn’t move, he would’ve grabbed her by the front of her shirt and pulled back in an effort to tear it clean from her chest. “So how’s it going to be?!” Mufasa smiled wickedly, having fun seeing what the little squirrel would do. Repulsive: She lifted herself slightly as her anger rose, him standing a good height over her, blocking her way. "What is your problem!? " She tried to duck under his arm, only to feel it drop down and block her way once more, going for under the other arm but the same thing happening. "The hell have I ever done to you!?" She took a couple steps back , almost pacing in attempt to calm herself. She moved her hands up to her temples, massaging them lightly in attempt to relax. She didn't need this right now, it was only supposed to be an in and out thing, if she got back later than Keyth did she would be in serious trouble, more trouble than would be worth going back there to. He was tormenting her, winding her up almost to breaking point. "I do not have the time, or patience to be dealing with you, or your mind games right now! I do not care what you have to offer me, or don't offer me, or your idle threats!" She took up a small switch blade from the table top and flipped it open, pointing it in his direction." Move!" It would be her final warning, and indeed he did move, in her direction at that. She stepped to the side almost out of his reach and pressed the knifes blade without resistance into the side of his arm, twisting it clockwise in a way that would make it an open wound, causing more damage to him. By the look of his skin he had had several stabs and gun shots to his limbs anyway. Diversity: Mufasa watched her grab a switch-blade and swing it, and as soon as it came upon his arm, it would lodge in but it would make a loud screeching dissonance when she tried to twist it. Maybe it had gotten stuck in bone? He laughed loudly, a wolfish, howling laugh as he grabbed the switch-blade and jerked it out, planting it in the wall way above her reach. What she would see is a bit of blood bleeding from a wound that appeared… dark silver? Was he a cydroid? No, because cydroids didn’t bleed. So that left only one thing. He was a cyborg. Mufasa was a cyborg, and she now knew that at least one of his arms was a mechanical prosthetic. He would loom forward a bit more as she yelled. “Hit me.” He growled. It was a powerful command. And it was most definitely not a request. His fingers dug into the walls and the walls began to crack as his expression became violent and engaged- excited even. “Hit me Eleanoire! I want to see your anger!” Was he psychotic or what? The stab wound excited him because it proved that his little squirrel was a fighter indeed. He wanted to see her lose it and beat upon his body with little tight fists until she was tired, until she’d get out all that frustration. It was a beautiful thing to watch- a young creature of the street growing more and more enraged after her capture and torture. “Afflict me. Fight, fight Eleanoire! You’re better than a lot of these fucking twats I run upon, or I would’ve never spared you a single lungful of my own fucking breath.” He seethed, his crooked smile twisted upon his face as he stepped closer. “Show me what you’re made of, I want to see you prove to me you’re as wild and savage as I think you are.” Repulsive: Watched him laugh, he didn't even seem to flinch from the impact of the blade, nor did blood gush out like she expected, the liquid that dribbled out was not red, but metalic. She blinked a couple of times to make sure she wasn't seeing things, once more becoming distracted by his strange self. The blade being pulled out of him brung her back down to earth again, half expecting him to weild it into her after her actions. His unpredictable actions were infuriating, almost wanting to rip her hair out. She had other places to be, other things to be doing. She let her back pack fall from her shoulders back onto the floor behind her, it was almost laughable watching her try and shove him back out of the door, her weight not being able to shift him, the soles of her shoes only sliding back along the carpet without even jolting him. "I have nothing to proove to you, no reason to satisfy you. You shall not bark orders at me and expect me to comply , especially without a glimpse of reason or an explanation!" The more she yelled at him, the more it seemed she was doing just that, the sides of her fists being rammed over and over against his torso as she continued in her attempt to make him leave. Diversity: As she yelled and hit him, he took every blow. Sometimes he’d waver, but not by much. The idea of him being moved back, pushed aside, or hurt was laughable at best. He let her carry on for a few minutes, his abs tight and absorbing every single hit. He just watched her, almost compassionate as his wicked and sinister expression faded to something more humbled and soft. /As I thought/. Mufasa’s arms came around her quick and he’d pull her against him, so that she could not hit him anymore after a few minutes whereas she should’ve been getting tired. “I want to take you out of here, for just a few hours. I’ll have you back before sunset, so that Tasanagi never knows. Where I will take you, will explain exactly why I want you, and what my ‘cause’ is.” Mufasa had faster mood changes than a woman in menopause. But perhaps it was all meant to fall into place this way as he would hold her captive in his arms until she ceased to resist him. “The place I’d like to take you is my home. Where others like you and me are, and also where one of the best cooks in District 1 resides.” His voice so deep and low would be felt by her vibrating through his chest if she was held against him, his eyes peering down at her. Still cold, but more curious now than ever. Repulsive: Her breathing became heavy as his arms moved around her , forcing her arms down beside her, her hands still clenched into fists, almost panting. She had become lazy over the past couple months, it not taking much to tucker her out. Her head was forced to press up against his chest, just under his pecks, she would have to stand on several cinder blocks just to be face to face with him. She wanted to clock him in the jaw right then and there, but she had no energy, and his embrace although unwelcomed was somewhat comforting. "I don't think you understand what would happen to me if I'm not there when he returns, you don't know what he's like.." Although Keyth was being pressured into the torment he had inflicted on her, he still could of said no to the demands placed upon him. It was still his choice to make. She couldn't help but be curious, as much as she didn't want to leave with him, she wanted answers, she wanted to know why everyone in this town seemed to be watching her every move, and why strangers kept popping up already knowing her name. "I'm not hungry.." Was the only words that followed his, which again was an obvious lie. She was stubborn, but she was quickly clocking on that she didn't have the strength to be stubborn around certain people, things would go alot smoother if she just complied in specific situations. "But I would like some answers." Diversity: “Don’t worry. You’ll be back. I have people all over keeping an eye out. It’s not in my best interest to be caught with you, nor is it in my best interest for him to think you’ve run away.” Mufasa began to gently ease up his hold until it was more like a light hug, his arms at last falling away. “Come with me. If you won’t eat, then I’ll only take up an hour of your time. If not… Who knows when you will be able to get out and see other people again. This may be your only chance for quite some time to get away from this shit.” He took a step back, one by one. His footfalls retreated until he stood- a giant- in the hallway. The shade of the hall itself made him look like a massive and intimidating shadow but he reached his hand back inside of the doorway. The lights of her apartment played upon his dark skin and callouses and scars that maimed him, alongside the pristine white and diamonds of his watch. “Eleanoire, my name is Tau. Everyone calls me Mufasa though, that is what the streets know me by. And I run a very specific kind of business, not one based on sex and drugs. But based on the streets themselves. I can show you, and then you can return to Tasanagi’s custody. But this way, when you get out, you know what is waiting for you. This…” He gestured to her apartment. Not her home, but the ransacked, empty, filthy place she had once lived in. Things stolen, cords and pieces of wall broken, furniture smelling of old weed and now lately of piss, clothes that didn’t belong to her on the floor, and a dirty condom here or there where her apartment had become a last minute hotel room for perverse nights. “Or what you will see with me.” Repulsive: As soon as she felt his grip loosen she took advantage of it and stepped backwards, away from his direction and leaned down to heave her bag once more onto her shoulders. He was right, an hour wasn't much, she would of probably spent that time here getting to the point she was so high she could barely walk before stumbling back to the hotel, Keyth wouldn't be back any time soon anyway. "Fine, an hour.. An hour only. Tau." She preffered his actual name to his nick name. Some fresh air and some new faces would probably be good for her, but she would be causious. For all she knew this could be yet another trap. She lept up , hauling her body a few feet into the air to grab the blade that was implanted into the wall, flipping it back into its sheath and placing it into her pocket. She would later have to hide it from Keyth, but it would also be usefull to have if things really turned for the worse whilst in his custordy. She followed him out of the door frame, walking a couple steps infront of him towards the exit, waiting for him to direct her instead of following after him like a puppy with its tail between its legs, ever so oftern pulling on the straps of her back pack and jolting it up so it would settle on her spine better. Diversity: He laughed at her jumping, but it was kinder a laugh than before. Mufasa turned then and began on down the way. “All right. Don’t mind the strange men outside of this place. They’re keeping an eye out for me. If Tasanagi comes early I’ll drop you off at the restaurant on the corner, you can say you went to get your last meal before being stuck with the Yakuza dogs.” He descended the steps with ease, slowing his strides knowing she’d be behind him and he could easily lose the short girl with his massive movements. As they departed the building, sun still hanging in the sky, he’d slip into an old but bulky black Toyota Tundra with eighty-percent tinted windows. She’d have to crawl up into his truck but she could do it, and once inside they would head on down and out of the way. Mufasa’s place (one of his places actually) was just a bit out of the way but not far. A ten minute drive and they were there. It looked like an old orphanage, but as he came to the door and slipped past the caution tape and “CONDEMNED” signs, he’d begin trekking through an abandoned hall. The door therein was hard and metal, and once he pushed it with inhuman strength open, revealed a rather secure bunker of a home tucked inside the orphanage’s guise. Inside there were an assortment of people lounging around- men and women. It almost looked like a biker gang, though less leather was involved. A pool table was the first thing to see, along with a dart board, and the smell of good organic weed drifted throughout the room in a thin sheen of smoke. As they moved further inside they’d come to a more open and cleaner room with old hardwood floors and vintage designed walls with pin-up art scattered amongst them. A polished wooden bar separated the kitchen from this living room area and a big pot of spaghetti was on the stove. Sitting on one of the bar stools was a woman, she looked to be about twenty-five. She had long dark brown hair that was a bit messy and tanned skin like she was of Latino descent. When she turned to look at the new girl, it would be seen that one of her arms was an old metal prosthetic, with gangly digits and odd pads on the end of each one alongside the palm. One of her eyes was red too, unusually so. “Hey there cutie.” The woman said. “I see Tau finally got your ass over here. Bout time, he can be stubborn as fuck. I’m Marisol, his sister.” They weren’t blood related obviously but they might as well be. Marisol was one of the special forces of Mufasa’s gang too, but not many knew that. Mufasa dropped into a plush leather sofa and kicked up his feet. “This is one of my hideouts. I run a gang called the Street Raion. We are the predators of the street, and we’re right now setting up an order. These people around you-“ He gestured towards the room they’d come through to get to this one, “- and even Marisol, are like you. They were once chewed up and spit out by this District and by the Yakuza. Every single one of these people has been trampled on by either the government or the Yakuza scum. This place needs a leader…” Mufasa’s voice got hard and stern, as he glanced to Eleanoire. “The time is not right yet. But one day, /I/ will be that leader Eleanoire. And I want you to be apart of this effort. Apart of my better ranks even, to help me secure this District, and protect it. These are our people- the broken and impoverished, the beaten and overdosed and violent. We will teach them how to stand against their oppressors, not just with violence to violence. But with tactical wisdom against their weaponry. Eleanoire, I have been hard on you. But you know the Yakuza. They are taking you into custody…” Mufasa leaned forward and looked at her in great seriousness, his voice dim but promising. “Months of your life are about to be laid to waste in servitude. How would you like to know that when you are out, you will have the power to seek revenge?” Repulsive: Refraining from scowling at the men that seemed to gather outside the appartment building. Opening the motors door she chucked her bag up in there before having to lift herself into the truck. She was unsure what to expect, not bothering to buckle her seatbelt incase he pulled something funny, she could easily run out the way she came from. Having convinced him she wouldn't be eating with him she opened her bag and pulled out a small bag of chips, slowly placing one after the other into her mouth, they barely touching the sides. Once they arrived she hopped out with much more ease than getting into the vehicle, not bothering to put her bag on her back, just carrying it against her chest, almost as a form of protection, she didn't know what she was about to walk into. It looked like a typical orphanage that was secretly trafficing children. "Are we supposed to be here?" Following after him, noting the tape and signs scattered about. Every sudden noise made her head turn in the direction it came from, taking in her surroundings. Moving into the building she inhaled a familiar scent, her favourite scent. Her lips pursed lightly, almost as if she was getting high off the fumes alone. The room he lead her to although prettily decorated was not the first thing she noticed, the first thing she noticed was the woman sitting at the bar, her gaze quickly turning to his for an explanation. After she introduced herself she nodded in her direction, silently sitting herself down on the floor. She was a nuisance, not sticking to the norm. Plus the floor was more comfortable for her back and posture. She listerned to them both, there words making her think long and hard about both her lifestyle choices and her future plans, what would she do when she was freed from the Yakuzas grasp. "Answer me this, if you want me to be apart of this so bad, and you know my every move, and you know I was enslaved by the Yakuza, why did you not stop it. For all you know I could of been dead, so you must have some flaw in this great offer of yours. And i'm currently not seeing it." Diversity: “I didn’t stop it for a reason.” He said as he found himself smiling. She was smart- she thought of things most didn’t. That’s another plus on his list of reasons why Eleanoire would be a profitable investment. “If I did, I would’ve taken out Tasanagi, and a few other of his associates. I would’ve had to force you to stay in my protection, which you would’ve immediately hated me for. During which time, I would’ve had to pull all my men from the stretch of D1 into this area, to prepare for all out war. Something we’re not quite ready for yet. And then, we would’ve had a chance of failing, and you would’ve been taken back, beaten, and murdered for having betrayed the Yakuza. A few months of your servitude, or your life along with many of my men’s lives… That’s what my decision came down to.” Mufasa said in a low tone, interlocking his fingers so that his hands were between his knees. Marisol in the distance was watching while eating quietly on the spaghetti she’d earlier cooked, licking her lips as her mechanical arm rested in her lap. Repulsive: She pulled her legs up to her stomach, resting her chin on the tops of her knees, hugging her knees to her chest, looking about the room more indepth this time. "What would you have me do here? What role did you want me to take in this clan of yours." She was still overly sceptical, and rightfully so after the past couple of days. "What would I earn from this? What are the imediate dangers and reprocusions , what consiquences are there.." He made his idea seem so flawless, but nothing is ever that way. There was always bumps in the road. She already understood she would have to spend the next couple months with Keyth, and had come to terms with that a couple of days ago. He wasn't there most of the time anyway. "I want to go back.. Time is ticking." She sighed, knowing the first thing she would have to do when she returned is hide her posessions and chain herself back to the bed where he placed her. "I don't want any more un needed hassle today.. " Diversity: Mufasa nodded. He didn't give her the reasons she wanted to hear as he stood up and began to walk with her. If she'd follow he'd lead her all the way back out to the truck, opening her door, then his, before one of his men ran to him. It was a copper-haired man who whispered something urgently into Mufasa's ear. The dark leader of the Street Raion began to look grim as he glanced back to her and crawled in. "I'm going to take you straight to the hotel. I'll drop you off at the corner, and you need to hurry in. Once there, lock the doors. A lot of trouble is going around tonight. You understand?" He wasn't being lighthearted, he wasn't even making threats. Mufasa didn't wait for her to respond, he put the truck into drive and they began on their way... Soon he came to the corner of the block where the hotel was and he stopped. "Go on. And remember- when you get out... There will always be this option."